


trick or treat?.

by cloudcore



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Halloween, Nonbinary Aoba Moca, Nonbinary Okusawa Misaki, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, alluded to in 3, in +1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcore/pseuds/cloudcore
Summary: The five times Moca Aoba ‘tricked’ Sāya Yamabuki, and the one time Sāya tricked them back.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Yamabuki Saaya, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 14





	trick or treat?.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: underage drinking is alluded to in scene three, done by Moca (they are in a safe environment with friends) and underage smoking is alluded to in the plus one scene, done by Ran (they are in a safe environment with friends). If either of these things bother you, I'd recommend that you turn away now!! Please stay safe <3

1.  
The most astounding thing about Halloween, Sāya thought, was the commitment CiRCLE put into it. There was the candy, the tricks, the costumes, the festivities—but none seemed to compare in Sāya’s eyes. 

Placed over the usual wooden floor was a neon orange carpet, decorated with pumpkins, of course. The walls were much the same in the fact their usual wallpaper had been covered with striped purple lines; Halloween-themed bunting lined the walls, countless ghost figurines were placed around the lobby and the staff had even gone as far as applying Halloween stickers to the windows. The exterior was just as impressive with a bunting-lined arch, purple and orange tablecloths and Halloween concessions being served at the cafe. 

Sāya sat at one of the clothed tables, eating a few bat-shaped cookies and waiting for the rest of her bandmates to arrive for their scheduled practice: today, they were preparing for the impromptu Halloween show Marina had asked them to put on after another band cancelled on her—no hard feelings to them, obviously. It was all just a little stressful; Arisa was constantly demanding a completed set list and Kasumi and Rimi were trying their best to write a new song on such short notice, leaving Tae and Sāya to try and keep everyone calm. 

Outside the live house, a co-ed band Sāya had seen a few times around CiRCLE was handing out fliers dressed up in matching pirate costumes. They looked fun, and Sāya made a mental note to pick up a few of their fliers on Popipa’s way into the building—not only would the rest of her band like them, but there was a high chance that Hagumi and Kokoro would, too. 

After finishing her cookies, she wiped crumbs from her mouth, took a drink from the water bottle she had packed in her bag and absentmindedly noticed a group walk out from CiRCLE’s front doors. Her attention sharpened when she noticed who the group was. 

“Tomoe!” 

The red-haired girl turned and grinned widely at Sāya from across the ways. It took the rest of Afterglow a little while to notice that something was amiss—Tsugumi was showing Ran something on her phone and Moca was hanging off a flushed Himari, obviously teasing her—but when they did, the band approached Sāya’s table. She questioned them on what they had been doing at CiRCLE and Tomoe filled her in while Tsugumi and Ran tried to pry Moca off of Himari, ‘tried’ being the vital word. Himari only got the strength to push Moca away when she saw Tae and Rimi approaching, and ran to embrace her petite girlfriend of two months. 

When Arisa and Kasumi arrived, the two bands talked for a little until the time of Popipa’s booked rehearsal arrived. 

Just as Sāya was picking up her bag to follow after Kasumi and the rest, a solid hit was placed against her shoulder. “Hm?” Sāya didn’t flinch at the hard contact. 

“Sāya!” Moca grinned before crossing their arms in front of their chest. “Trick or treat~?” 

“Oh,” Sāya had not brought anything with her, and had already finished her cookies. “Sorry Moca, I don’t have anything. So, I guess that means I get a trick?” Moca snickered wickedly, confirming Sāya’s assumption, before she swiftly encroached on the yellow-clad girl and pecking her on the forehead. “Happy Halloween!” 

Sāya barely had time to comprehend what had just happened, as the oblivious Afterglow told Moca that they should get going if they wanted to help Tsugumi out at Hazawa Café and Popipa was calling out to her from the sliding doors. They had gone ahead.

She decided to just go with it—and, yes, she did remember to grab a few flyers from the ‘pirates.’ 

2.  
As per usual, the students of Hanasakigawa went rabid on the circling Halloween cheer. Students played pranks on their friends in between classes, at least half of the cohort could be seen eating only candy at lunch and you could barely turn a corner without someone screaming “trick or treat?!” at you. 

In response, Sāya armed herself with small buns, chocolate and sweet packets—she had done so the year before, and when she was a student of Hanasakigawa’s junior high school. Sāya Yamabuki was not about to get tricked by her peers, not if she could help it. 

On that particular day, she was walking home with Hagumi, a sugar powered Kokoro and a barely conscious Misaki; they were exhausted from trying to keep Kokoro in line after she ate a box full of sweets at lunch. Sāya decided to give them the final two buns in her bag, Misaki looked like they needed it. 

“So, does Hello Happy World have any plans this October, Hagumi? I heard from Jun that you performed at the birthday party of one of his friends the other day—he really enjoyed it!” 

“Tell Jun-Jun I say thanks!” Hagumi grinned, playing cat’s cradle with a yellow string the same straw colour as Kokoro’s hair. She manipulated her previous spider web formation into the image of a cat. “We don’t have any shows! Kaoru’s been so busy… but it’s okay.” Hagumi formed a line of yellow diamonds with her string. “Oh! I guess there is something, though.” 

“Oh?” 

“Kokoron’s planning to throw a Halloween party!” Hagumi turned to her: “aren’t you, Kokoron?” 

“Yup! It’s gonna be great! There’s gonna be a bouncy castle, lots of food, a ball pit and I’ve even asked for a canon!” 

“A canon?!” Misaki yelped.

“Popipa is more than welcome, Sāya! Kanon’s sending out the message soon, but pass it on to them anyway, yeah?” 

“Ooo, I think Kasumin’s gonna love it!” Hagumi squealed, and Kokoro agreed. 

The four walked along together, Kokoro would have usually turned off sooner, but as she was heading to Hagumi’s house with Misaki afterschool, she didn’t need to. Kokoro had calmed down since her sugar rush, but her usual antics still bubbled to the surface. She skipped ahead on the bridge, pestered Misaki about everything and requested difficult shapes from Hagumi: one of these requests had Hagumi make a rather realistic looking stick insect. 

Their paths, on that day, coincidentally collided with a handful of the girls from Haneoka—Kaoru, Maya, Hina, Tsugumi and Moca. Misaki was relieved to see another member of their band, even if it wasn’t the level-headed Kanon, and willed Kaoru over to control their raving vocalist. The groups combined: Hina, Tsugumi and Maya remained talking while Harohapi, sans Kanon, dragged Kokoro along. When she could, the blonde told all of them about the party she was going to be throwing.

This left Moca and Sāya without anyone to talk to but each other.

“Moca, what are you doing away from Ran’s side?” Sāya teased.

“Ohoho~, our dear Miss Mitake? Why, she’s helping her dad out at flower school today! So, I’m with Tsugumi even though she’s just talking about boring student council stuff…” Moca chewed gum as they spoke, and Sāya watched the green gum continuously bubble before Moca popped it with their teeth. 

“I think calling it ‘flower school’ sells it a bit short, Moca.” 

Moca shrugged, “we can’t all be flower students.” Sāya rolled her eyes. 

The two went on, and at some point, Moca slung an arm around Sāya’s shoulders and held her close. It felt… nice, and so Sāya did not regard it negatively. Kaoru was the first to veer off, Maya was next, and then both Tsugumi and Hina. Still holding Sāya, Moca and Hagumi began to talk about one of Moca’s favourite topics: food. Misaki eventually joined in, and the conversation turned to another of Moca’s interests, manga. The group’s arrival at central downtown signified that it was time for them to say farewell; Misaki, Kokoro and Hagumi all entered the Kitazawa’s shop while Moca and Sāya continued down the street. 

“Are you coming to the bakery today?” Sāya asked; Moca hadn’t been to Yamabuki bakery in a while, and she wouldn’t deny that it was starting to worry her. 

“Mhm! Evil Tomoe has been keeping me after school to study… so no buns for Moca.” Moca pouted before catching Sāya’s eyes and perking up again, “but it’s okay now! Because I’m free!” 

Sāya laughed, “that’s good, because my mum was beginning to get worried that we’d lost our best customer.” Sāya pinched their cheek teasingly, and Moca swatted it away.

“I could never!” Moca exclaimed, aghast. “Hm… but Sāya…”

“Yes?” 

“Trick or treat!” 

“... Again?” Sāya asked. “I didn’t know that you were Moca ‘Two Times the Charm’ Aoba.” 

Moca hushed, “hand over your goods! Or get burned, Yamabuki!” 

“Well, sadly, I don’t have any free buns for you today, either.” Moca whined, thoroughly disappointed. “So about me getting burned, Aoba?” 

Moca’s sadness evaporated quickly enough, and when it did, a childish glimmer replaced it in their eyes. Moca took one of Sāya’s hands, and without a word, gently kissed the back of it before flipping it over and doing the same to her palm. 

“These are some very nice tricks I’m getting, Aoba.” 

“Only the worst for my sweet Yamabuki.” 

3.  
“... Is Moca drunk?” Sāya asked the first person she happened to come across in the large room Kokoro had cleared for her party; Sāya wouldn’t be surprised if it was a ballroom, it did open out onto the garden and the Tsurumaki mansion was certainly big enough for it. That person just happened to be Lisa, who looked alluring in a witch costume. The sight of her made Sāya flush, not only because she thought Lisa looked like a much better witch than her, but because Lisa was just so… pretty. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Lisa laughed like Moca being drunk was the most natural thing in the world—Sāya didn’t put it past them. “Anyway, it’s good to see you Sāya. Out of everyone, I never thought I’d be partying with you!” 

“Oh, yeah… I guess I thought that this would be a different kind of party, too.” 

Lisa laughed. “You're so cute! Why’d you look so nervous? You know all these people, and besides, I don’t think anyone could compare to Moca right now.” 

Sāya supposed Lisa was right! Besides, all the members of Popipa had arrived before her, and were enjoying the festivities. Kasumi, dressed up as an alien, was over by the dessert table with Himari, Kanon and Chisato—dressed as an angel, a fairy and the Queen of Hearts consecutively. Tae, dressed as Oddie, was having a vibrant conversation with Rinko, Ako, Hina and Kokoro; the first two dressed as characters Sāya did not recognise, Hina being Sayo and Kokoro being a sheep. Arisa and Rimi—a pair of angels—were with a mermaid-ified Maya, Aya and Eve who were teaching them one of their most recent dances. Arisa looked incredibly embarrassed.

“So, Sāya, would you like to dance?” 

Sāya was slightly taken aback by Lisa’s question, but the two witches were soon joining Kaoru and Hagumi on the dance floor in the middle of the room where they were ‘breaking it down.’ Misaki stood on the outskirts, watching and copying their friend’s odd movements; Sāya could tell that Misaki would be able to break it down properly, if they so desired. 

Under the slowly pulsating orange, green and purple lights, Sāya couldn’t help but get into the Halloween spirit along with all her friends. The walls were crudely plastered with printed out images of bats and ghosts, likely stuck up by Kokoro and Hagumi from the look of them, and a photo booth had been constructed in the corner with black fabric and green sequins: currently, Pastel Palettes was taking a photo together against it. 

When Sāya began to feel exhausted, she wished Lisa a farewell—Lisa was sad to see her go—and went outside onto the open garden terrace: the railings were lined with fairy lights Sāya recognised from Kanon’s bedroom, and two bowls of candy sat by the door. Sāya plucked a lollipop from one and began trying to unwrap it. None of the other partygoers were outside, and so she had to undertake the task herself as she leant against the railing. Well, that was until Moca popped their head around the grandiose exit, and their eyes lit up.

“Sāya! Sāya!” Moca was now tipsy, coming down from their high, and the zombie costume they were wearing was looking rather ragged—although, Sāya supposed that could be on purpose. Their green face paint was beginning to wear away and their jacket was seconds away from slipping off their shoulders. 

“Hello, Moca. You good?” Moca nodded their head and waltzed over. “You’re very wild tonight!” 

“It’s Halloween!” They cried like a little kid.

“Mm, maybe say that in two weeks, hun. Halloween’s not here, yet.” 

“Spoil sport,” Moca rolled their eyes and stood beside Sāya. They noticed the trouble Sāya was still having with the lollipop wrapper and took it from her hands, opening it with ease despite their tipsy haze. “There, there!” 

“Thanks, Moca,” Sāya smiled and popped the watermelon-flavoured candy in her mouth. 

The two were comfortably silent for a few minutes before Moca groaned and hid their head in the crook of Sāya's neck. 

“Headache? We should get you some water.” Sāya spoke around the lollipop; she had never had alcohol before, but she could presume what it did to one's body—and one’s brain. 

“Mmm,” was the response Moca dignified her with.

They remained silent until Sāya asked: “are you enjoying the party?” 

“Mm!” 

“That’s good, are you going to go back in soon?” 

“Only if you do, I saw you all lonesome outside, so I decided to join ‘ya!” 

“Oh,” Sāya faltered. “You didn’t have to do that; I’d rather you be enjoying yourself.” 

Moca giggled drunkenly. “I know! But I wanted’a.” Sāya smiled, glad that Moca couldn’t see its dopiness. “Mmm, Sāya? Trick or treat…” 

“Again?” Moca laughed, still hidden in her neck—Sāya expected to have to rub off some green paint when she got home that night. “Well, the only thing I have on me is this lollipop, so…” 

Moca turned their head and looked up at her, a glint of eagerness in their eyes. Sāya didn’t mind, either, and she was actually a little disappointed when Moca declined it. “I’ll just go with trick!” 

Sāya knew what was happening before it came, and she didn’t try and stop it. The kiss against her neck was feather-light, much lighter than the other two trick-kisses she had received so far, and it made her laugh. 

In that moment, Sāya was sure that Moca would ‘trick or treat’ her again sometime in the near future, but something inside her told her that Moca liked the tricks they were playing far more than any treat Sāya could give. Hand in hand, the two soon walked back into the party and did not separate until it was time to go. 

4.  
It was a success. From Kasumi’s obnoxious introduction to the final beat of Sāya’s drums, it was a success.

Backstage, the band embraced and cheered; the hard path leading up to their Halloween live show long forgotten. The lot had dressed up as various Japanese ghouls—an interesting choice, sure—and the scary costumes contradicted their smiling faces. 

Popipa began to get changed—Arisa was quick to get out of her costume while Sāya was gently taking off Kasumi’s makeup with a makeup wipe—when Marina and Aoki, the co-worker constantly at Marina’s side, entered the room. Marina thanked the girl’s and Aoki surprised them by giving each girl a lolly bag. Both staff members were beyond thankful that Popipa had agreed to take over the special Halloween live show, and were even happier that it had been a success. While Marina was shaking everyone’s hand in gratitude, Aoki told the girls that they had a few audience members wishing to speak to them, and asked if they wanted her to bring them through.

Popipa said yes, and the women soon departed.

Unsurprisingly, Afterglow walked through the door, followed by Hagumi and Misaki. Afterglow commonly attended Popipa’s performances and, because of her close friendship with the girls, Hagumi was usually right alongside them. She usually brought at least one member of Harohapi with her, and today that was Misaki. 

Kasumi got up from her spot in front of Sāya and flounced over to Ran. With similar excitement, Himari rushed over to Rimi and her and Tomoe admired the handiwork of her makeup and costume: Rimi, the sweetheart, said that it was really Arisa and Sāya who should be complimented, and so Sāya was dragged into the conversation alongside the blonde. 

Congratulations was given, Ran wanted Tae to tell her about a new technique Tae had tried in the performance and Moca promised Sāya that they would be at the bakery that afternoon with Ran. 

After everything was done, Rimi and Kasumi departed first—for a ‘study sleepover’ at Rimi’s house—while the rest decided to grab a drink and walk home together. The trio got takeaway hot chocolates from the cafe, and Sāya found amusement in the way Arisa drank hers through a straw. Their paths soon diverged, and Sāya found herself walking alone down a decorated downtown street: like every place she had been to lately, it was covered head to toe in Halloween paraphernalia. The spooky music playing over the intercoms was a nice touch, and Sāya felt a childish thrill go through her.

If she loved it, she knew Sans and Jun loved it, too; when she got home, she found them watching cartoons on the carpet in front of the T.V. 

“Sana, Jun! What are you watching?” Her sudden call startled the two, but they were soon up on their feet and crowding their sister. “Didn't you hear me talking to Mum in the store?” 

Jun shook his head: “we were watching a movie! Come see!” Sana nodded, and the two urged Sāya onto the carpet, bag and all. Of course, the two were watching a kid friendly Halloween movie. As the movie continued to play and the plot began to wrap itself up, Sāya told her siblings that she had brought them some sweets.” 

“Oh!” Sana squealed, “really?!” 

Sāya chuckled at her sister’s excitement and lovingly ruffled her hair. “Mhm! You know how I had a performance today”—“With big sister Kasumi?”—“yes, with Kasumi and the rest. Well, Miss Marina gave as lolly bags after our show as a sign of thanks. We did a favour for her, you see?” 

Sana and Jun nodded.

Sāya poured the candy out of bag and divided it up evenly between her siblings before taking the extra candy bar for herself. “Now, tell me which one you want to have now, so I can put the rest away for later.” 

“But Sāya—”

“Ah, ah, ah! Jun, you know I’m not letting you and Sana have all these now. Dad would be very mad, and I don’t want you two to have tummy aches. As long as you don’t tell mum and dad, I’ll let you guys have two bars but that’s it!” 

Her younger siblings were satisfied with that and picked the two candies they wanted before letting Sāya put the rest away. 

As she had already finished the all her homework for that week, she decided the next best thing she could do would be to help her mother out in the bakery. Despite her mother’s protests, Sāya joined her behind the register and helped customers who needed help deciding or finding what they wanted. She kept her eye out for a certain blonde individual, and when she caught sight of them out the window, she made sure the chocolate bar was hidden in the front pocket of her green smock.

“Moca! You finally showed up; I was starting think you weren’t coming.” 

“You know I’d never do that to you, my dear Sāya!” 

Sāya’s mother fussed over Moca when they came to the register, going so far as giving them an extra bun, just because she liked them. Sāya rolled her eyes, but quickly went back to tidying the shelves and baskets. Really, she found it funny how quickly her mother latched onto people she brought around. First CHiSPA, then Popipa and all the other girls she had met through CiRCLE… 

Currently, her mother’s affections fell heavy on Moca—especially as her mother only knew them as an individual, who occasionally brought along friends, rather than a group.

“Your mama’s so cute, Sāya,” Moca commented as they ushered Sāya out the door. Sāya knew that Moca would not keep her long, and so she followed along. “She gave me extra buns!” 

“I saw.” 

Moca giggled. “A win for Moca Aoba~ champion of bread~.” 

“And spender of mad money,” Sāya added, making Moca punch her lightly in the shoulder

“Not that much… besides! When Ran comes I make her buy all my bread. Girl’s got mad cashola; rich girl Ran!” 

“I can see the type of friendship you guys have…” Moca playfully shrugged. “Well, I suppose you’re here to ask the usual question?”

“Ohoho! I suppose you can see right through me, Yamabuki. You’re the only person I haven’t been able to get sweets out of so… trick or treat?” 

Chocolate bar still in her pocket, Sāya accepted the kiss Moca placed against her cheek. 

5.  
Sāya had not planned on going on a ‘double date’ with Himari and Rimi; in fact, she had planned on playing board games with her siblings and getting started on the homework she had been assigned to complete over the Fall holidays. However, Rimi had called her in a slight panic the night before after something had come up for Tae, the friend she originally invited along, and Sāya just couldn’t refuse her. 

Rimi came to her house in the early afternoon, and the two set off walking to the mall: Rimi showed Sāya pictures Yuri had sent her of her latest adventure, and Sāya told Rimi all about what Sana and Jun had been doing lately.

“Sāya! Here you go,” Rimi gave her a ticket after the two entered the mall and went down to the food court to wait. “Today, we’re all seeing a movie before going costume shopping! That’s why I told you to bring money—oh, but if you’ve already got a costume, that’s alright! You can just help me choose!” 

Sāya laughed and gestured for Rimi to calm down. “Thank you, Rimi; and there’s no need to worry. I haven’t chosen a costume yet, actually, so I guess we’ll both be looking.” 

“Oh, that’s good,” Rimi sighed in relief. “I should have told you that we would be going costume shopping, but me and Himari didn’t want to spoil it for our plus-ones!” 

Sāya laughed once more, “you’re making it sound like we’re the ones going on a date.” 

Rimi blushed instantly, all the blood in her body rushing to the settle in her porcelain cheeks. “Well, I’m sure you’d be lovely to date Sāya! And Himari would agree, too!” 

“Rimi, there’s no need to force yourself.” 

“Sāya…” Rimi whined, and Sāya knew that she was being honest.

When Himari arrived, Sāya was glad to see that it was Moca that she had brought with her. She had been hoping for either Tomoe or Moca—not because she disliked Ran and Tsugumi! She just wasn’t as close to them, and knew that ‘dating’ them would be awkward… 

Himari and Rimi held hands on the way to the movie theatres, and Moca and Sāya teased them the whole way. Rimi gave Himari and Moca their tickets when the four reached the cinema, and Sāya asked: “what movie are we seeing anyway, Rimi?” 

“Check your ticket! Me and Himari will be back, we’re just getting snacks!” The girlfriends ran off, and Moca and Sāya read the title on the tickets Rimi had given them.

Oh.

Of course.

Sāya hands began to sweat upon reading the title, and she felt a little weak in the knees when she confirmed her suspicions by finding the poster advertising the movie they were about to see. It was a Halloween-themed horror movie, and Sāya was likely the one most afraid of ghosts out of everyone in Popipa. Not that she liked to show it—if she did, Rimi certainly wouldn’t have invited her today

“Oho! So this is what they picked; Himari’s gonna piss herself, I swear.” 

Sāya glared at them for being crude but did find it odd that Himari—who was more afraid of gore and the supernatural than anyone Sāya knew—agreed to see this movie, rather than one of the many romance films the theatre was currently showing. ‘That was love…’ she supposed.

By the time Himari and Rimi came back from the snack bar—arms full of popcorn and chocolate, seemingly to bribe their friends into staying—there was still five minutes until their designated cinema would be opening, and so the group sat near the ticket checker, sneaking popcorn whenever Rimi had her back turned: she was very particular on not eating movie snacks until the movie started. In this time, Himari left to go to the bathroom and Moca gave Sāya a knowing look. Sāya ignored them and decided that they would go to the restroom too—not because she thought she’d wet herself out of fear, but because she thought it would be best to just in case. 

“Do ya’ like horror movies, Sāya?” Moca asked when she and Himari returned to their friends, and got ready to join the line that was slowly forming in front of the ticket worker; on a board overhead, a winking light beside their cinema stated that they were clear to go in. 

“Mm, well, I don’t dislike them.” 

“Huh.” 

While the session they were attending wasn’t completely full, it was far from empty. Sāya was lucky enough to have a spare seat beside her, while Rimi did not—Sāya had offered to swap with her, but Rimi had stubbornly declined her offer. Sitting between them, Himari and Moca held onto the two large popcorns Himari and Rimi had purchased. Moca was happily crunching away, leaving Sāya with the immense urge to wipe loose kernels of their cheeks, while Himari was shaking with nervous energy. From what Rimi had told Popipa in the past, the two had watched scary movies together in the past; while Himari never fared well, she was nothing if not supportive of the interests of those closest to her. Himari was very self-sacrificing in that way, Sāya thought, as she didn’t think she’d ever be able to have such unwavering courage. 

Not even if the interest in question belonged to someone like Moca. 

While the movie the girlfriends had chosen wasn’t overly gory, and certainly didn’t seem as scary as the other Halloween movies currently showing, it didn’t make Sāya shout any less. She screamed along with the majority of the audience when a jumpscare came along, and felt herself sweat profusely at the high tension emanating from the screen. At some point, Moca must have taken her hand as when the movie finally ended—and Sāya’s heart stopped feeling like it was going to explode—she found them hand in very sweaty hand: Sāya’s hand was the sweaty one, obviously. 

While Himari and Sāya walked out of the cinema on shaky legs, Rimi excitedly rambled about the film and all the bits she had liked about it. Moca, still holding Sāya’s likely gross hand, laughed along and chimed in whenever Rimi looked to them for an opinion. She and Himari were evidently not in any place to talk about the movie quite yet, and so Rimi was holding off her questions for them until later. Wanting to keep in a populated and bright area, Himari suggested that they go back to the food court for something to eat before looking at costumes.

“Phew, it’s kinda silly that I have to put together two costumes for Halloween this year, ‘cause of Kokoro’s party, but I’m certainly not wearing the same outfit twice!” 

“Are you going out to another party, Himari?” Sāya asked, taking a sip out of the milkshake Rimi had got for her. “I’m just getting another costume to go trick or treating with Sana and Jun, because a lot of what I was wearing was borrowed from Natsuki…” Sāya laughed, a little embarrassed.

“I see!” Exclaimed Himari before answering her question; Sāya was glad to see that eating a hot, fast food meal had made her feel better.

“Yuri’s coming home at the start of next week! She’ll be staying until a little bit into our next term, and we’re super excited to celebrate together. I wanna get a costume that’ll empress her!” 

Himari affectionately touched Rimi on the nose, “we’ll get you a great one for sure.” The girls giggled, and Sāya felt the sudden need to give them privacy. 

“What about you, Moca? Are you wearing the same thing this Halloween?” 

“Of course not! Your Moca isn't cheap like that~.” 

“Debatable,” chimed Himari; Sāya giggled, but ushered Moca to continue on. 

“‘Cause of the party me and Himari are having with Aglow, I gotta look my best! Ran said that if I wear the same thing I did at Kokoro’s, she’ll stop buying me bread

“Oh no!” Gasped Rimi. 

“I know! She can be so evil—without bread, how could I ever live?” Moca mock fainted into Sāya’s lap, making the group laugh. 

“You could start eating fruit, for once,” Sāya teased, pressing a gentle hand against Moca’s face; if Himari and Rimi could see it, they would definitely get up in arms about it—asking if the two were dating, and such—but luckily the action was hidden by the table. 

“You know I’d never do that, Sāya. Now, give me one of your chips!” Moca demanded, as if they hadn't begun stealing from Sāya’s lunch as soon as they had finished their own. Nevertheless, Sāya complied, and Moca happily ate the chips Sāya brought to their mouth. “I suppose I can’t trick you today, ‘cause you’ve finally giving me free food!” 

Sāya hummed before whispering, “mmm, well chips aren’t very sweet, are they? I would exactly call them a treat.” 

Moca grinned, and kissed the tips of Sāya’s fingers next time she gave them a chip. It made Sāya giggle—and glad that Himari and Rimi still couldn’t see, especially when she brought her fingertips to her own lips without thinking, leaving Moca in a blushed daze. 

\+ 1  
Ran blew smoke into Moca’s face as they, annoyingly, bought the last railroad on the board—Ran had the other three, as she always bought the railroads when playing monopoly. 

“Hey!” Moca frowned, sticking their tongue out at their friend after coughing a little. She was wearing the same costume she wore to Kokoro’s party but had changed it up enough for it to not be too noticeable—unless you were Moca, or one of the other members of Afterglow. The hypocrite…

“That’s not nice, Ran!” Tsugumi frowned, rolling the dice next and narrowly avoiding one of Himari’s plots.

“But they stole my railroad, Tsugu!” Ran whined—under their breath, Moca imitated her and Himari sniggered with laughter. Of course, they both got a stern look from Tsugumi. 

Monopoly was certainly not the scariest game they could be playing—Ako had a massive collection of board games, as well as online ones, and they were over at Tomoe’s house—but it was one they played whenever a holiday came around. Christmas? Monopoly time! Golden week? Time to get drunk and bankrupt! Children’s day? The best time to deal that coloured paper money! The stakes were high—a massive box of chocolates Ran had brought in was up for grabs—and their stomachs were full of a delicious dinner made by Tomoe and candy brought in by the lot of them; Himari looked a little queasy from eating too much sugar, but none of them judged. 

Well, Moca still teased her, but that was just part of their nature! 

After thirty minutes of playing, it was clear that Moca was going to win. While none of them had gone bankrupt yet, Moca had lucked out on properties and already had two hotels. Himari—who never won but always tried her best—pleaded for someone to stop Moca from winning, as they had done so the last time Afterglow had played. Originally, they all ignored her pleas, but soon Ran was becoming irritated that she wasn’t winning—as she usually did—, Tsugumi was getting far too into it and Tomoe kind of felt like declaring bankruptcy just so that she could go take a nap. Moca was the worst kind of winner—particularly when they were already bragging about doing so while the game was still happening. 

Tomoe excused herself for a moment, saying that she needed to use the bathroom before quietly using the landline in the hall; twenty minutes later, there was knocking at the Udagawa.

“Is it trick or treaters?” Tsugumi asked, “I suppose you and Ako did decorate the front door—do you need some of this candy?” 

Tomoe shook her head, glad that everything was going to plan—the only way they could defeat Moca in the position they were in now was by distracting them. “Nope! Oh, and Ran? You might wanna put your cigs away, like, right now.” 

“Hm?” Ran was confused but did as she was told by stuffing them into Moca’s backpack—the two were spending the night at Ran’s house, and Ran had made Moca carry all the things she needed for the party in their backpack. 

There was excited yelling from the door as soon as it opened, and five minutes later, the members of Afterglow were all surprised when two kids dressed as superheroes ran into the living room. 

“Oh! It’s the bread glutton!” The young boy declared, pointing at Moca; Himari, Ran and Tsugumi could only watch as they were tackled and threatened—with cardboard weapons—for sweets. 

“Fitting…” Ran sighed under her breath when she finally came to her senses, finding the oddly familiar young boy very intelligent.

“Thanks for inviting us o—Jun! Sana! What are you doing? Be nice, we’re guests!” Immediately, the two stopped shaking Moca by the shoulders and looked over at their sister, who stood in the doorway dressed as the villain from their superhero series. When Sāya realised who they were fighting, however, she laughed and recanted her statement. “Oh, it’s only Moca. Nevermind! Play away!” 

“Wha—hey, Sāya!” Moca yelled as Jun and Sana restarted their torment. “Your siblings are evil.” 

“We learn from the best!” Sana, who was missing her two front teeth, declared. 

When Sāya sat down beside them, Moca gave in and allowed Sana and Jun to raid the candy they had brought—when they had finished, they put the bars in their pumpkin buckets before racing over to Tomoe and Himari for hugs and tickles. 

“Sāya, you need to bring them to our concerts more,” Ran mused, grinning. “I don’t see them around the shop much, and I can tell that they just love Moca.” 

Sāya laughed—Moca grimaced. “They do! Moca always gets them excited.” 

“... And then they hurt me.” 

Sāya rolled her eyes, “don’t be so dramatic! I see that you’re all playing monopoly.” 

“Yes, it’s tradition,” Ran nodded. “By the way, you look great in chokers, you should totally wear them more!” 

Sāya blushed before nervously putting a hand to the black material around her neck. “Oh, thanks. It’s part of the costume… I don’t think they are really my thing, though.” 

Ran shook her head, “no, they definitely are. I have some old ones that would look killer on you. I’ll bring them next time I’m at the bakery.” 

Moca regarded Ran gratefully; it might be the candy and victory talking, but Sāya did indeed look hella good in chokers. 

With Sana in her lap and Jun playing with her pigtails, Himari took her turn and the game continued. Moca continued to succeed, but occasionally fumbled at the sight of the bright smile beside her, or the warm smell of family that wafted off her neighbour—Ran, Himari and Tsugumi realised Tomoe’s trick soon after the first mistakes began being made, and all felt confident in the plan. At one point, Sāya put a hand on Moca’s thigh when pointing out a move they should consider, and Moca just about died on the spot.

Boom! Pow!

That was their heart, if you couldn’t tell.

Sāya tried to be helpful, putting herself on Moca’s team just like her siblings did Himari, but the sweet girl was more distraction than help when it came to Moca. Sāya was just too damn bright and shiny and loveable! How could Moca not pay 100% attention to her, even if they were trying to win. Moca always thought that their ego was stronger than their heart, but that illusion was shattered when they eventually gave into temptation and accepted the ruse that Afterglow had taken against them. 

Ran ended up winning, much to her delight, and Sāya regretfully had to take Sana and Jun home, due to their approaching dinner time and curfew. The children tearfully said goodbye to Himari, who promised to come play with them some time, before thanking Afterglow for having them. The three were about to leave when the band insisted that Moca walked them home, and Moca gave their friends an evil look on the way out as they complied with the two young Yamabuki’s cheers. 

When they got to the bakery, Sāya insisted that Sana and Jun go through first to show their parents what they had gotten from tricking or treating while Sāya thanked Moca for walking them. The children thanked Moca and wished them a goodnight before rushing through the door Sāya opened for them, when they were gone, Sāya turned and faced Moca head on. 

“Sorry about letting them attack you earlier, but they really do love you.” 

Moca shrugged, “it’s all part of the job.” 

“What, of being Moca Aoba?” Sāya scoffed, and Moca nodded with a wink. “Hmm, you are so silly, you know?” Sāya took step forward, “I couldn’t do this earlier because you were surrounded by candy but Moca—” Sāya put her arms loosely around Moca’s neck— “trick or treat?” 

Again, Moca felt like she was going to die. God did this girl do it for her. 

“You’re good, Yamabuki. Where’d this spunk come from?” Moca placed their hands gently on Sāya’s hips.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ve been inspired by a trickster whose been plaguing me this October,” Sāya sighed, leaning closer into Moca. They felt her breath on their face, and up close, they could see the freckles Sāya had tried to hide under a layer of foundation.

“Really? If I was you, I’d pay them back. I miss the meek Sāya.” 

Sāya scoffed again, “I was never meek, you know that.” Moca did. With Moca’s permission already granted, Sāya leaned forward and kissed Moca gently on the lips. It tasted like candy, love and light, and Moca tightened their grip on Sāya’s waist. 

When Sāya pulled away, they sighed. “Is that really all the punishment the trickster deserves?” 

Sāya smiled, “hm, maybe not. I suppose they deserve a little more. Although, I do feel stupid kissing you when you’re dressed up as a piece of bread.” 

“Who are you kidding, Yamabuki? You love it.” 

With that, Sāya leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Please tell me of any mistakes I may have made; I only read over this once, so I probably missed a few things. If you liked this, consider following my twitter @mocasaya (fitting) and reading my other work!! Kudos, comments nd bookmarks are definitely noticed and appreciated <3 (I try my best to respond to comments, but may get too overwhelmed/nervous to overtime.


End file.
